


Life with Taetae's Little Sister

by Stephie (Namjoonies_bbg_13)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS are caregivers, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonies_bbg_13/pseuds/Stephie
Summary: Just a collection of cute little stories about Taes sister, the 8th member and little of the group





	Life with Taetae's Little Sister

The maknaes woke up late this morning. Too late. See, the other members had already left for dance practice and left Taehee and Jungkook still sleeping. They had been at the dance studio last night as Taehee was helping Jungkook with some choreography for their new song so, as a result, they got home late. The older members had decided to let them sleep, but that was a mistake. Taehee had waken up around 10 am, 3 hours late for dance practice. She was now in a frenzy, trying to wake Jungkook up, collect some spare clothes to change into after dance and put them in her dance bag, getting her shoes on, and trying to wake the older boy again. Why was he still sleeping?! Didn’t he realize how late they were? Finally, as a last resort, she screams in his ear. “JEON JUNGKOOK GET YOUR ASS UP WE’RE LATE!” He jumps up, holding his ear. “OW!” He hollars “GET UP, WE’RE LATE!” Taehee yells back at him. He finally looks at the clock and sees how late they had slept in and leaps up to get dressed. Taehee grabs his bag and takes a pair of pants and a shirt out of his side of the closet. After he gets dressed the two sprint out of the door, down the stairs (Jungkook almost falling down in the process), and into the parking lot where they practically leap into the car. Jungkook starts it as they they both breathe heavily, exhausted from the rush, and they’re finally on their way.

Five minutes into the 40 minute ride, the adrenaline in Taehee’s system finally seems to fade away and she feels a wave of exhaustion hit her. Her eyes are starting to droop more and more as it overcomes her, and eventually she falls asleep.

…………………………………………..

31 people stand around of her. The boys, Lisa with the rest of blackpink, Jeno and his group. There’s a man in a Black mask there too. He’s holding a gun. Taehee frowns, confused. Then the man walks over to Johnny who is standing with Jeno and the group. Slowly the man raises the gun to Johnny’s head. He pulls the trigger. Taehee screams. Slowly but surely the man moves down the line, shooting each member of NCT in the head. He kills all eighteen of them. Chele, Yuta, Jisung, Taehyun.. Jeno. Next he goes to Blackpink. He shoots Jennie first, Rose, Jisoo, and finally Lisa. Lastly, as though for a finale, the man reaches her brothers. Her Family. Her boys. He makes all seven of them kneel down. She tries and scream “NO!!” but no sound escapes her throat, rendering her useless. He goes down the row. Namjoonie. Seokjinnie. Yoonie. Hoseokie. Jiminie. Jungkookie. He reaches her brother. She cries, seeing the bodies of her friends, her family, lying lifeless on the ground. The man draws this final death out, waiting until Taehee turns her head towards him and her precious big brother. It takes around 5 minutes. She turned her head towards them once again and watches him raise the gun to Taehyung's head and screams, fresh tears rolling down her face. The room stinks of the putrid smell of death. It only worsens her condition, makes her cry even more. The man puls the trigger then laughs at her. He laughs and laughs and laughs until-

…………………………………………..

“TAEHEE!” Jungkook yells, awakening her from her sleep. She feels something wet on her face and realizes she was crying. She start sobbing in her hands, remembering the dream she just had. As she cries, she feels a familiar fuzzy feeling at the back of her brain. Jungkook slowly rubs her back in small circles Mumbling to her ”It’s okay. It’s all okay Sweetheart” Taehee slowly slips deeper into little space, her tears getting louder as she regresses. She curls further into Jungkook the deeper she gets. “Oppa…. Tae Tae had a bad dream...” He hugs her tight. “It’s alright little one. It’s all over now. Now what do you say we go see everyone? Sound good?” She nods into his shoulder then sits back in her seat, thumb gravitating towards her mouth. Jungkook reaches over to the glove compartment and pulls out a sparkly baby blue pacifier and places it between her lips. Then he puts the car back into drive and starts heading towards the studio.

…………………………………………..

Taehee seems to slip a little bit more before the drive ends, and by the time they reach the studio, she’s around two and asking to be carried. Jungkook gets out and closes the door then heads to her side of the car and opens it. He unbuckles her and helps her get out of the car so she doesn’t hit her head when he picks the younger girl up. The aforementioned picks the girl up and places her on his hip, leaning down and grabbing the two bags before closing the door. The small girl isn’t hard to carry as she is, as said before, small. She lays her head on her Oppa’s shoulder and hides her face in the crook of his neck. He chuckles at her cuteness and walks to the doors, opening them with his foot then crosses the room to the elevator, nodding to the secretary as he passes her. The two enter the elevator and Jungkook presses the button for their floor. Soon the elevator reaches said floor and they exit. The employees bow at the two as they pass. By now Taehee’s come out of her hiding place and she smiles widely and waves at everyone they pass, pacifier almost falling out most of the time. When they reach their practice room the 6 boys are there practicing some older songs. Jungkook opens the door and walks in, little girl still on his hip. “Guess who decided to visit us today” the young boy exclaims and pokes the little ones stomach, making the latter giggle. Hearing the beautiful sound the other members stop dancing and the music to coo at the little girl. Seokjin walks over and steals the girl from Jungkook. “Well hello there little one.” He says. The small girl throws her arms around the older male’s neck. “Dada!” She giggles around her pacifier. The oldest starts tickling the girl and shes squeals and squirms, trying to get away from the hand. “N-noooo!!!! Dada stop itt~* She continues laughing then finally Seokjin decides to give the girl mercy. Needless to say, the rest of the day was spent by dancing, lots of tickling, and many precious litlle moments with the little girl. These are the days the group remembers forever.

~~~~FIN~~~~


End file.
